Solo Quédate En Silencio
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: En toda relacion, hay sus subidas y sus bajadas, ahora Kouji tendra que pasar por un momento muy duro, pero, se salvara la relacion con Takuya?YAOI


**Solo quédate en silencio**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

_Solo espero un momento _

_Solo dime no es cierto_

'Mucha gente se ciega con el amor, y debo de admitir, que yo fui uno de esos' piensa un chico de pelo azul oscuro como la noche que cubre su tristeza y tan largo como la tristeza que carga 'Creí en él, pero solo fue en vano' mira la luna con sus ojos azules oscuros que soltaban lagrimas, igual que el cielo de hace unas horas, que lloraba junto al chico 'Creí en sus palabras, creí en su juramento de que nunca me cambiaria, todo se lo creí' empieza a caminar 'Fui un idiota'

"Kouji…"

_Te encuentro despierto _

_Me dices lo siento _

_Con una lagrima derramas _

_Me abrazas me hielo_

_Me pides un beso _

_Y yo me quedo sin respirar_

"Kouji…" el peliazul voltea y ve al causante de su tristeza

"…" Kouji mantiene su silencio mientras que el chico de piel morena y cabello café da unos pasos adelante.

"Kouji, se que te hice daño, y en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención, por favor perdóname" dice el chico moreno

"…" el chico peliazul mira al moreno como si no estuviera ahí

"Kouji! Contéstame!" grita el chico de cabellera café

"Te conozco?" dice Kouji al chico

"Kouji, yo…" dice el moreno, y baja su cabeza haciendo que su pelo tape sus ojos, y la lagrima que sale de ellos

_Tengo tanto miedo_

_Y es que no comprendo_

_Que fue lo que yo he echo mal_

_Me abrazas me hielo,_

_Me pides un beso_

_Y yo me quedo sin respirar_

'Tal vez no fue su culpa, tal vez fue mía' piensa Kouji al ver las lagrimas del chico enfrente de el 'Tal vez fue por que soy tan frió, que tuvo que cambiarme'

"Kouji, no es necesario que seas tan frió, solo trato de explicarme" dice el chico aun llorando y sin dar la cara

"…" Kouji no cambia su mirada

"Perdóname" el chico llorando abraza al peliazul

'Takuya….' El chico se queda como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras que el otro chico se queda llorando en su hombro 'No se si abrazarlo o quitarlo…'

_Dame tu mano,_

_Desvuélveme el aire _

_Di que me amas,_

_Que no eres culpable_

_Por lo menos un momento _

_Dime que esto no es cierto._

"Takuya…" abraza al chico 'Mi decisión ya esta tomada'

"Kouji… perdóname, te juro que no era mi intención, él, él se me ofreció, yo había tomado unas cuantas copas, y solo veía tu rostro" dice Takuya llorando

"…" Kouji solo lo abrazo muy fuerte

"Te amo Kouji, eres la persona mas buena y linda que he conocido, por favor, perdóname" dice Takuya abrazando a Kouji

"Takuya, shh" el chico peliazul pone su dedo en los labios del moreno y agarra con sus dos manos la cara del chico y le besa

_Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos_

_Acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi_

_Te daré el último beso el más profundo_

_Guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti_

Ambos chicos siguieron besándose bajo la luz de la luna, que los acompañaba en esa noche, una noche donde los sentimientos brotaron en cada uno de los dos chicos que se encontraban besando en medio del parque.

Recuerdos brotaban de los pensamientos de los dos chicos, como se conocieron, las aventuras que conocieron, las peleas sin importancias que su amistad paso, el día en que se declararon su amor, los aniversarios, y por ultimo la noche anterior donde una noche de copas cambio todo.

_Solo quédate en silencio_

"Entonces, me perdonas?" pregunta el moreno al peliazul

"Shh, no arruines el momento" dice Kouji poniendo su dedo en los labios de Takuya

_Acaríciame un momento_

"Te gusto el beso?" dice Kouji pasando el dedo de los labios de Takuya a la mejilla

"Si" también poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Kouji

"Me alegro" dice el chico peliazul y besa de nuevo a Takuya

_Te daré el último beso_

"Ojalá que también te aya gustado este beso" dice Kouji acariciando la mejilla de Takuya "Por que será el ultimo que recibirás por mi parte" Dice el peliazul y se voltea y se aleja dejando a Takuya en shock

_Guardare mis sentimientos _

_y__ me iré lejos de ti_

"Kouji!!" el chico reacciona y va tras el peliazul

"Olvídalo Takuya, como puedo volver a confiar en ti, si te acostaste con mi propio hermano!!" dice Kouji volteando con una cara fría

"Pero Kouji…"

"Te amo, pero guardare y enterrare esos sentimientos, y me alejare de ti, tu que me hiciste mucho daño" dice Kouji en tono frió "No quiero volver a verte" dice Kouji con un tono mas frío

"Pero Kouji, yo" empieza a llorar el chico

"Pero nada Takuya!, adiós!" dice Kouji y se aleja dejando al moreno llorando hincado en el piso

**------ OWARI ------**

Si ya se que cambie un poco el orden de la canción, pero se me hizo mejor ponerla así.

Bueno, este fic esta dedicado en especial en 2 personas. A mi Seby-chan!!! El amor de mi vida, mi niño hermoso, mi cielito lindo, mi nube blanca, mi corazón, mi dueño, mi amo, mi señor, mi todo, mi alma, y mejor me cayo sino nadie me calla, Jejeje

Y la otra persona es Yukiro, el sabe por que, anímate wey!

Aunque va dedicado especialmente y selectivamente a ellos 2, también se lo dedico a mis amigos de la net, Oro, Jessy (que le debo por que por ella conocí a mi chico lindo, hermoso, tierno, y de mas), a mi primisha Crystal, a Saya, a Merle, y a Mary, y a mi Sis Ileyse, y también a todos los que no nombre, a mi nieto Diego, etc, a mi nieta Javi, perdón si no nombro a todos es que no me acuerdo de todos ..

Bueno, me gustaría que en el review me dijeran 4 cosas, los cuales son:

1.- que les gusto del fic

2.- que NO les gusto del fic

3.- quieren continuación?

4.- quieren que Taku y Kou queden juntos?

Las primeras 2 son para que me ayuden a crecer como escritor y lo empezare a pedir en todos mis fics, y los últimos 2 son para ver si lo hago y como lo hago

Bueno, dejen review, y espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos!!!


End file.
